xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Games with Gold
First announced during E3 2013, the Games with Gold program offers free Xbox 360 games to users who have an Xbox Live Gold subscription. The program was extended to the Xbox One a year later. Xbox 360 Games Players with active Xbox Live Gold memberships (excluding trial memberships and "Free Gold" weekends) may download the games during their respective availability periods. When downloaded, the game belongs to the user even if they subsequently drop their Xbox Live Gold membership. Two titles are released a month, with the exception of June 2014 (which saw a third game released alongside the second to celebrate the one year anniversary of the program), April 2015 (which saw the release of four games, two in each half) and December 2015 (which saw a third game released alongside the second). The first game is free to download from the first of the month until the fifteenth, and then the second being available to download from the sixteenth until the end of the month. Future Games with Gold releases for Xbox 360 are also made available for Xbox One through its backward compatibility system, which fist started in November 2015. ' Xbox One Unlike Xbox 360 Games with Gold releases, Xbox One users must maintain their Xbox Live Gold memberships in order to keep access to downloaded titles. Should the user drop their membership, access is suspended until the membership is reinstated or the game is purchased outright. Beginning in July 2015, Microsoft announced the expansion of the Games With Gold program to officially offer two games each month for the Xbox One, just like with the Xbox 360. Each game will be offered for a full month, with one game being available from the 1st of the month until the last day of the month and the second game being available from the 16th of the month until the 15th of the following month. This was a change from previous policy: when the program had begun including Xbox One games, it had started with two games, rotating them so that each month included one new game and one game that had been offered the month before. List Videos '''2016 March April May June July August September October November December 2017 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2018 January February March April May June July August September October November December 2019 January February March April May Games with Gold for May 2019 included Marooners (Xbox One- May 1-31), The Golf Club 2019 Featuring PGA Tour (Xbox One- May 16-June 15), Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon (Xbox 360, Xbox One via backward compatibility- May 1-15) and Comic Jumper (Xbox 360, Xbox One via backward compatibility- May 16-31) This months Games with Gold was widely criticized being called the "worst month ever". June June's 2019 Games with Gold lineup for Xbox One includes: EA SPORTS NHL 19 and Rivals of Aether. For Xbox 360 owners (and through Xbox One backward compatibility), June kicks off with Portal: Still Alive, followed by Earth Defense Force 2017. June's lineup provides over $104 dollars in value and up to 3200 in gamerscore.Major Nelson- Games with Gold- June 2019 July On Xbox One, Xbox Live Gold members can download INSIDE for free during the month of July. Big Crown: Showdown will be available as a free download from July 16th to August 15th. On Xbox 360, starting July 1st, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night will be free for Xbox Live Gold members through to July 15th. Then on July 16th, Xbox Live Gold Members can download Meet The Robinsons for free through July 31st.https://majornelson.com/2019/06/29/xbox-live-games-with-gold-for-july-2019/ August Games with Gold for August 2019 saw two of the biggest exclusives for Xbox One available for free. From August 16th to September 15th players were able to download Gears of War 4, the game was made available to get players ready for the soon to be released Gears 5. The second exclusive, Forza Motorsport 6, which was also available from August 16th to September 15th was added to the lineup so players could grab the game before it reached its end of life status. On Xbox 360, starting August 1, Torchlight was made available for free for Xbox Live Gold members through to August 15th. The last title for the month of August was Castlevania: Lords of Shadow which was available from August 16 to August 31st. September September saw a new list of four games available for Xbox One and Xbox 360. For the entirety of September players could download Hitman: The Complete First Season for free. From September 16 to October 15 players could also download, We Were Here for nothing at all. On the Xbox 360 starting on September 1, Earth Defense Force 2025 was made available for free for Xbox Live Gold members through to September 15th. The last title that was made available on September 16, was Tekken Tag Tournament 2 which was free until the end of the month. October Games with Gold for October saw four new free games available for members of Xbox Live Gold. For the entirety of the month members could pick up Tembo the Badass Elephant. Friday the 13th: The Game was also available from October 16 to November 15. For the Xbox 360, Bolt was made available from the start of the month until the 15th. And then on October 16, Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge was also available until the end of the month. November November 2019 once again brought another new selection of games for Xbox Live Gold members. On Xbox One, Xbox Live Gold members had the ability to download Sherlock Holmes: The Devil’s Daughter for free for the entire month of November. The Final Station was also available as a free download from November 16 to December 15. For Xbox 360, on November 1st, Star Wars Jedi Starfighter was made free for members through until November 15th. On the 16th, members could also download Joy Ride Turbo for free until November 30. December For Xbox One members during december, Xbox Live Gold members had the ability to download Insane Robots for free any time during the month. Jurassic World Evolution was made free from December 16 to January 15, 2020. On Xbox 360, Toy Story 3 was made available to download from December 1 through until December 15. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate HD also became free for Xbox Live Gold members to download from December 16 to December 31. 2020 January The new year brought in four more games for Xbox Live Gold members. On Xbox One, members can download Styx: Shards of Darkness for free until the end of January. Batman: The Telltale Series – The Complete Season will also be available as a free download from January 16 to February 15. For Xbox 360 starting January 1st, TEKKEN 6 will be free for Xbox Live Gold members until January 15. Then on January 16, members will also be able to download LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy for free up until January 31st. February February included some more new free games, starting off with the motorcycle racer ''TT Isle of Man ''(Feb 1 - Feb 29), adventure game Call of Cthulu (Feb 16 - Mar 15), Fable Heroes (Feb 1 - Feb 15), and the 2004 Star Wars game, Star Wars: Battlefront (Feb 16 - Feb 29). February 2020 Games With Gold: Xbox One Free Games This Month - GameSpot Reference List Category:Xbox Live Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Lists|}